1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having signal and power terminals for high current carrying requirements.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connector assemblies are widely used in many electronic systems for performing signal and power transmission. An electrical connector assembly generally comprises a header mounted on a printed circuit board of the electronic system and a cable connector mating with the header. The header and the cable connector each comprise a dielectric housing and a plurality of signal and power contacts retained in the housing for signal and power transmission.
With high current carrying requirements of certain electronic systems, such as an electric weed eater power tool, the electrical connector assembly must accordingly be capable of carrying high current to thereby distribute signal and power from a motor to a printed circuit board of the electric weed eater power tool. On the other hand, the electrical connector assembly should be properly designed to have a configuration that not only meets the trend of the miniaturization of the electronic systems but also ensures a correct and a reliable engagement between the header and the cable connector.
Hence, the present invention aims to provide an improved electrical connector assembly having signal and power terminals to meet the above-mentioned requirements.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector assembly having signal and power terminals for high current carrying requirements.
It is still an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector assembly being of a simplified configuration and having a correct and a reliable engagement between matable connectors thereof.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having improved contacts easily assembled into and securely received in corresponding passageways of a dielectric housing thereof.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, an electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a cable connector and a complementary header. The cable connector comprises a first dielectric housing defining a receiving cavity in a mating surface thereof and forming a signal block in the receiving cavity, a plurality of first signal contacts and first power contacts retained in the first housing, and a plurality of signal and power cables electrically connecting with the first signal contacts and the first power contacts, respectively. Each first signal contact comprises a first mating portion received in the signal block. Each first power contact comprises a first contact portion extend into the receiving cavity. The header is received in the receiving cavity of the cable connector and comprises a second dielectric housing defining a chamber in a mating surface thereof with the signal block received therein, and a plurality of second signal and power contacts received in the second housing. Each second signal contact comprises a second mating portion extending into the chamber and engaging with the first mating portion of a corresponding first signal contact. Each second power contact comprises a second contact portion engaging with the first contact portion of a corresponding first power contact.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the first dielectric housing defines a plurality of passageways each comprising a guiding channel and a receiving space. Each first power contact is machined from conductive material and forms a projection on the first contact portion thereof. Each first power contact is assembled to a corresponding passageway by moving the projection into the guiding channel and then rotating the projection into the receiving space.
Still according to another aspect of the present invention, the first housing defines an alignment slot communicating with the receiving cavity and the second housing has an alignment key received in the alignment slot. The first housing defines a matching slot communicating with the receiving cavity and has a latching portion beside the latching slot. The second housing has a retention latch received in the latching slot and latching with the latching portion.